


So Many Colours In The Sky

by Killjoy013



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: Journal entry.





	So Many Colours In The Sky

  _Journal entry number ????_

  
I wondered around campus, out of sight of Nathan and Victoria. Slipping away in the forest behind the buildings. I climbed to the highest branch without killing myself. Closing my eyes, I imagine it, the open road.

The way Chloe would smile as she drives on the highway. The way her blue hair would whistle in the wind and how her head bounced to the beat of some God-awful grudge song.

A smile makes its way on my face. I _love_ her. I would die for her. This storm is coming and every day I question; is it _really_ worth it? This town is not what it used to be. Once a sleepy town, but _now_ I don't even know what to call this pile of shit. Where drug dealers and people who kidnap young girls at parties are roaming free. But Joyce, Chloe, Kate, Warren, Alyssa, and Stella. Probably the only good to ever come out of Arcadia.

Wowzers, I sound like Chloe but I understand her now. I unwillingly left her here for five years. _Five fucking years._ Without so much as a text, call, or letter. Radio silence. I don't blame her for being mad at me for _so_ long. Her dad died and I left her in the dirt. If Rachel wasn't there for Chloe, God knows what would've happened to her.

But now things are are worse. I have this gut feeling that we're sitting on something _huge._ The stuff in Prescott's dorm. Those girls mysteriously gone at parties and no one bats an eye. I just hope Chloe and I make it through it, maybe then I'll tell her that I love her.

-m.c

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is important and appreciated! Killjoy out!


End file.
